


The Fox Within'

by Fluffy_Writer1019



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood, Depression, Multi, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Writer1019/pseuds/Fluffy_Writer1019
Summary: The wound was deep. He lost a lot of blood and due to not eating, he lost weight. When he cut himself, he made sure he'd get burned. Depression and eating disorder, possibly anxiety. "Naruto?" WARNING!: IF DISLIKE OF BLOOD OR SUICIDAL ATTEMPTS, DO NOT READ!
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is no blood in this chapter, but be aware of possible manic depression.

Naruto’s Pov:

The sun was late. It was taking too long to rise and my patents wouldn’t last for long. Tapping my foot on the ground, I close my eyes and puffed my cheeks. Kakashi was late again. Couldn’t he be on time for once? Sakura was beside me, reading a book she was into. Her legs were stiff and she was glaring at her book, her eyes not moving. I guess she wasn't isn't into her book then. She’s just mad that our teacher is late again. I sighed and leaned back. It was peaceful with the birds chirping and the grass was wet. We were both sitting on the bench I was sitting on when I had found out the Jeriya had died. To this day I still cry about it. I listen to the owls hoot at each other, bushes being disturbed by animals and the wind bristling in my ear. When I heard footsteps on the sidewalk, I look sideways and I immediately get up.

“I’m sorry I’m late Sakura, Naruto” Kakashi nods at us. “I had to do some chores before I headed out,” 

Well, at least he was still making up excuses. Still…

“You’re always late Kakashi sensi!” Sakura yells, reaching for her glove. She glares at him with a dead-eye as she adjusts her glove, the sound of gripping something reaches my ears. She slowly put her book in the pouch that was on her waist.

My sweat drops and I look away.”You’ll give him crap for being late, but not Sasuke?”

“That’s because she likes me,” Sasuke’s voice says lightly, showing up behind me. 

I spin around and spit in his direction.”Yeah because you’re so perfect,” I mimicked, rolling my eyes. Sasuke shot me a glare and finally, he laughed and clasped my head

“Not everyone is perfect,” he said, bumping my shoulder and stocking past me. My cheeks burned pink, and I scoffed. When I looked at Sakura, her arms were around Sasuke’s neck and her waist was leaning into his, while her eyes were closed while Sasuke held her waist, holding her in place as he kissed her. Her cheeks were pink and she had a smile on her lips as she continued to kiss him. Kakashi’s face turned serious and he stepped between them, pushing them apart.”Alright, knock it off,” he said, locking eyes with me. He knew. 

When I looked away with a blank expression, he continued.”Can you contain yourself until the mission is over?” he asked.

There was silence until Sasuke chuckled.”Yes, sensei,” 

Sakura groaned.”Alright If you say so,”  
Kakashi cleared his throat before continuing.”As I was trying to say while you two were making out over there-” I flinched and closed my eyes as I listened to the birds chirping.”This mission is to go to the Land of Fire and-”

I jumped in the air, excited for this mission. I felt my eyes light up as I stepped forwards eagerly.”Does that mean we’re going to see Sora?” I asked, my mouth opening as a gasp of excitement.

Kakashi smiled slightly.”I suppose so, yes but-”

I stood back and looked up to the sky, my face softening.”I wonder how he’s doing,” I mumbled, my face falling. I shook my head quickly and laughed, scratching the back of my hair, the fabric of my headband brushing my knuckles.”Hehe,” My cheeks turned pink as I cocked my head to the side and leaned on one foot.”Sorry, I guess I got over-excited a bit, huh?”

Sakura frowned.”Just shut up and let Kakashi finish what our mission is!” She claimed, glaring towards me. She’ll never love me. Not the way I am.

I roll my eyes.”Yea yea,” Turning away again, I stared at the ground and listened to sensei explain what our mission was. To me, it was quite easy. All we had to do were to get a couple of scrolls from grama Tsunade and deliver it to the Land of Fire. Then we head back. Simple. The sooner we get on the road, the sooner I can see Sora. after sensei finished, I clasped my hands together, chuckling.”Alright!” I laughed, placing a fake smile on my  
lips as Sasuke and Sakura kissed once more when we were dismissed.”Wait- Kakashi sensei,”

The white fang’s son stopped and turned around a bit to lock eyes with me.”Yes, Naruto?”

I hesitated. I drew my hand back and frowned.”Are we leaving now?” I asked, putting my hands in my pockets. I leaned on my left side and cocked my head to the side.

Kakashi frowned and raised an eyebrow.”Unless it’s urgent, Naruto, we don’t leave for the mission until a day has gone by and we’re all set and packed to go,” He fully turned around and looked me in the eyes. Something told me he knew something was up.”-and you know this,”

Sakura and Sasuke looked at me frowning.”Are you completely clueless Naruto?” Sakura asked, stepping forwards and leaving Sasuke’s side. She scoffed at me and tossed her hand back and forth.  
I flinched and clenched my teeth tightly.

I glared at the ground and was barely able to contain myself from shaking. My wrists hurt from last night and my legs felt weak. If they found out, then I’d be in trouble.”It’s just a yes or no, question,” I snapped, raising my head and glaring at the house behind Kakashi.”I’m leaving to get ready, don’t bother me until then,”

Sakura’s face immediately softened.”I didn’t mean it Naruto,” she said, stepping forwards.

Raising afoot to walk, Kakashi was at my right side in an instant and I inhaled sharply. He grabbed my wrist and lifted it up.”We’ll talk about this later, Naruto,” He held my wrist up in the air and I felt my sleeve starting to fall slowly.

I immediately tug my arm away wincing at the short pain I received and hissed at Kakashi.”There’s nothing to talk about,” I snapped, walking away from the group. My ears pounded as I did so and even when I walked away, I  
could feel their eyes on me. As I walked around the Hidden Leaf Village, I smiled as I watched little kids run around and play. Their mothers and fathers smiled gratefully at them, and my heart sank. I would never be able to pull what they have off. No one would like me.  
++++++++  
After the sun went down, Naruto finally welcomed the feeling of dread and headed home. When he opened the door to his apartment after unlocking it. He pulled off his jacket and placed it on the door. He took his shoes off gently and kicked them to the side with a light tap. Naruto stared blankly at the floor as he absentmindedly headed to the fridge. When he opened it, Pakkun was in the fridge, licking his paws. He lifted up his head and paused, raising an eyebrow. He smirked.”Hey, Naruto,” he greeted.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.”What are you doing in my fridge, Pakkun?” He asked reaching in the fridge and grabbing the mutt by the collar and dragging him out.”I came to get my ramen and eat, not find a damn dog in my fridge,”

The dog grunted and landed on his feet when Naruto threw him.”I was summoned here,” he said, licking his lips.  
Naruto rolled his eyes.”Oh, let me guess, Kakashi sensei will be in the fridge next-” when Naruto turned back, Kakashi was curled up in the fridge, holding one of the make-out paradise books. 

He smiled at Naruto and did the peace sign.”Yo,” he said, cheery.

Naruto jumped back startled.”What are you two doing in my house?!” he exclaimed. He threw up his hands and balanced on his right leg.”In my fridge too?!”  
Kakashi laughed and disabled what Naruto found as a shadow cloned Jutsu. Naruto looked behind him with his eyes, sensing that Kakashi was behind him. He gritted his teeth when he was right.”What’s with the sudden surprise visit anyway, Kakashi sensei?”

“You know exactly what I’m here for,” His teacher said. When Naruto tensed, Kakashi scowled.”By your body language, you don’t want to talk about it,”

Naruto turned his head and smirked.”By the power of Nine tails, it already disape-”

Kakashi reached for his arm, but Naruto backed away in time for his teacher to fall forwards. He caught himself with his feet and stood up slower then he had intended and stared at Naruto, his face dead-panned.”Why did you do it?” he asked, his voice low.”Your life right now is fin-”

“None of you guys get it, do you?” Naruto asked in a soft voice. Tears went to his eyes and he sighed heavily. Before Kakashi could answer, Naruto walked away from Kakashi and went back over to his fridge. He opened it again and saw off all his ramen in his fridge squished. Shutting the fridge, Naruto walked past Kakashi and over to his jacket and dug out his wallet. Doing the math in his head, he could at least buy some ramen to last him for the week. He needed more food. Sighing, Naruto put his wallet back in his jacket and shrugged it on. Shuffling his shoes on, he tapped the front of his shoes to fit better and held the door handle. “You can show yourself out,” He said quietly, exiting his apartment, leaving the white-haired man in his house, shutting the door with a loud bang.  
++++++  
When Naruto returned to his house later, Kakashi was gone, so was Pakkun. After he cleared out his fridge and had his dinner, he went to his room and closed the door softly. Not bothering to change, Naruto slid onto his bed and layed there on his side. He stared at his hands in front of him until he started to think of the only person on his mind. He imagined her smiling with Sasuke, his heartbreaking a bit more. As tears built in his eyes and slid down his cheeks and onto his nose, he closed his eyes and inhaled with a shaky breath. He imagined Sasuke and her kissing. Having a kid. People losing interest in him. People being disappointed in him. People forgetting about him. Not caring. When he exhaled, a quiet sob escaped his mouth as he felt his throat close. 

At least he had his ramen.


	2. Chapter Three

Chapter Two

“What took you so long?” Sakura asked, glaring at Naruto as he walked up to Team Seven. Even Kakashi was there. Sasuke was on Kakashi’s left while Sakura was on his right.   
Naruto shrugged and yawned, his hands in his pockets. He was tired.”I don’t know,” he mumbled, his eyes droopy.”I slept in,”  
“Did you pack anything with you?” Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Naruto turned sideways and raised an eyebrow back.”Does it seem like it?”  
“N-no.”   
“Then I didn’t pack anything,”  
Sakura puffed her cheeks out, narrowing her eyes annoyed, ”Someone’s in a bad mood,” she commented. She crossed her arms.  
“I’m not in a bad mood,” Naruto yawned.”I’m just tired,” Raising his eyes to Kakashi’s, he raised an eyebrow.”The sooner we start heading out, the sooner I get to see Sora,” Nodding towards the road, Naruto turned and started walking.”So let’s hurry it up, people,”  
Sakura rolled her eyes.”Like your the one to talk today, Naruto,”   
Sasuke smiled at her comment, but nudged her softly in the side.”I know you’re upset right now, Sakura,” he said, looking down at her.”-but give Naruto a break,”   
Sakura looked up at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow, questioning him. After a while of silence, she nodded and sighed.”It can’t be helped,” she said smiling. She shrugged her shoulders and started to walk with Sasuke, their hands locked together.  
Behind them was Kakashi, his sweatdropped as he looked at them with tiredness. ’it looks like Sakura and Sasuke don’t even need me anymore,’ he thought. When he turned his gaze on Naruto he frowned. ’But-’  
/(+_+)/  
Groaning, Naruto finally stomped his foot on the ground as he looked at the tent Kakashi had made. It was decent for the state of tiredness they were all in, but either then that, they would put their blankets inside and go to bed.  
Sasuke had brought a tent, but then gave his to Naruto since he didn’t have one and was now was planning on sleeping in Sakura’s tent. Naruto had thanked him quietly and had gone to bed earlier than all the others.  
Now Team Seven sat around the fire without Naruto, talking. For awhile Naruto listened to their talking. They were talking about old memories they all shared when they were young. Some of them, Naruto didn’t remember because they had separated every now and then, but whenever he listened to Kakashi laugh about how stupid they were, he had to smile.  
But after awhile the talking calmed down to silence and Naruto listened to the sound of a crackling fire. Soon after he fell asleep.  
~~~~~  
When Naruto’s foot kicked a rock, his shoulders rolled and cracked a few bones before groaning.”When are we gonna get there?” he whined, kicking another rock. This time it went flying, then hit another rock.”I’m sick of walking,”   
Kakashi smiled.”Well someone made us late,” he said, his smile fading when Naruto turned around and glared at his master.  
“Yea, I wonder who,”  
“You,” Sakura grunted through her teeth. She curled her fists in anger, trying to control herself.”You're the one who made us wait for you in the beginning. Your the one who made us late yesterday and today, Your the on-”  
Sasuke put his hand on her shoulder gently and stopped. He frowned.”May I have a word with you?” he asked. He looked at Kakashi and nodded, then to Naruto. Naruto’s eyes shaded into emptiness and he nodded as if he was numb. Sasuke frowned but ignored it as he dragged his girlfriend away. When they were far enough, Sasuke looked into the pinkette’s eyes.”Why are you being hard on Naruto?” he asked, reaching up and putting his hand on her head.  
She scowled, her teeth-baring. Clearly she was in a bad mood.  
“Why are you being soft on Naruto,” she hissed back, shoving his hand off of her head. She glared at her boyfriend.”Let’s just get this damn mission over with,” she grumbled, heading away from Sasuke, but he pulled on her arm with ease and when she whirled around in surprise with a mini yelp, her mouth went on his, her heart melting at the contact.  
When he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug, he sighed.”Naruto is having a tough time right now,” he whispered.”I wish you’d ease up on him because there’s obviously something wrong,”  
Sakura pulled back confused.”What do you mean?”   
Sasuke frowned.”Haven’t you noticed?”  
“Noticed what? He’s the same idiot he’s always been since we’ve been young,”  
Sasuke sighed frustrated. He turned towards the opposite direction of the nine tails and the white fang of the leaf’s son.  
“He hasn’t been sleeping often, he looks like he’s gotten skinner from the lack of hunger, he always flinched when you and I go somewhere or someone makes a sharp movement around him and he doesn’t have that brightness in his eyes like our Naruto usually does,”  
Biting the bottom of her lip, Sakura frowned and looked up at Sasuke.”Maybe the skinniness is from the training he’s done,”  
“Did you see him eat last night or at all while we’re on this mission?”  
She hesitated.”N-no,” sighing, she let her hand raise then fall at her side, the movement making a soft clapping noise.”What are we supposed to do?” she asked, tears forming in her eyes.  
“We talk to Kakashi,”


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

“Hey, Naruto!” When the blonde heard his name, he turned back and frowned as he saw Sakura waving her hand towards him, the other hand in Sasuke’s. She grinned at Naruto and ran up to catch up with him, leaving her boyfriend with sensei.

Confused, Naruto turned back in the right direction and put his hands in his pockets.”What are you doing here, Sakura?” he asked, his voice low. His hair waved shortly back and forth and he yawned, his eyes squinting at the sun.

Sakura frowned and giggled.”What do you mean, silly?” she looked at Naruto and smiled.”We are a team right?” before Naruto could open his mouth, she continued.”-and a team has members. Members talk to one another,”

Naruto rolled his eyes and looked up in the sky, kicking yet another rock, getting on Sakura’s nerves.”Yea, well I’m surprised you’re actually acting like one,” he shot, glaring at her. His shoulders tensed and his steps began harsher and he became angrier.

Surprised, Sukura stopped walking and held up a finger, her mouth slightly opened, her face falling. Sasuke stopped shortly behind her with Kakashi.”What is it?” he asked, putting his hand on her back softly, urging her a bit to make her continue walking.

“N-Naruto just-” Opening her eyes more, she furrowed her eyebrows and marched up to Naruto, curling her fists. When she got back to his side, she turned towards him.”What do you mean by that, anyhow Naruto?”

Naruto turned towards the pinkette and raised an eyebrow.”Just forget it,” he muttered, losing eye contact. When he looked forwards, he leaned in and saw a huge building that was red. When he realized what it was, his face lit up and his pace quickened.”H-Hey it’s the Fire village!” he exclaimed, gasping happily.

Kakashi turned towards Sasuke with his drop down and he sighed.”We go on a mission with him and the only excitement we get to see is about someone he hasn’t seen in a lifetime?”

Sasuke chuckled, amused.”Well, it makes sense,”

Kakashi chuckled and turned back towards a now running Naruto.”Well, I suppose you’re right,” he said, walking towards the ninja of The Fire Village.”Let’s get this show on the road, shall we?” he asked, putting his arms crossed against his chest.  
~~~

Naruto grinned fakely as he sat down on the sleeping bag Kakashi had allowed him to borrow for the time being. In front of him was a table and on the other side of Naruto was a young man his age. He had blue hair that had grown out and as usual, he was wearing the old clothes he had on last time.

“It’s great seeing you again, Naruto,” Sora greeted friendly as he too, sat down with him. 

Naruto nodded and looked at Sora, his smile gone.”What is it like?” he asked, putting his chin in his hand palm-up. His elbow rested on the table as he squinted at Sora.

Taken back, Sora raised his eyebrows surprised.”Pardon?”

“What is it like here now, that you and the town have cleared things up?”

When Sora’s face lit up, Naruto bit his lip. Damn.

“Oh it’s great here!” he claimed.”People here are welcoming, kind-” as Sora went on and on about the village, Naruto nodded and said ‘Yes,’ to everything he said, using a fake laugh with Sora when he told a lame joke he’s heard before.

Looking over and finding his team over by the doors, waiting for him, he got up and said goodbye to Sora, only to fall under silence on the way back again. When Team Seven camped out again, Sakura grabbed Naruto’s arm and plopped him down next to Kakashi and held out a bowl of noodles and fish with meat and shrimp on the side. “Come on, Naruto,” Sakura said softly, sitting down with Sasuke. She grabbed a bowl herself and started eating.”Have some fun, join in and eat-”

Naruto cut her off by chuckling dryly.”No thanks,” he answered, getting up and setting the bowl down. He walked over to his tent with a wave of dismissing and went to bed. Sakura’s face fell as she went silent. Sasuke frowned and shook his head. They all locked eyes with each other and nodded. Something was wrong with Naruto.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

When the next morning came, the team found themselves watching Naruto more closely. Ever since last night, Sakura has been noticing that Naruto had changed. The light she saw in him when he was younger, wasn’t there. His smile she loved, wasn’t there. All she saw was the fake smile she used to cover up the pain. When the team came back from The Fire Village and into The Leaf Village, the team departed their ways. Kakashi went to Tsunade, Sasuke went home and Naruto went to his house. Sakura stood there, biting her lip, unsure which she should follow.

“Find out what he’s hiding,”

Sakura nodded and turned towards Naruto and stepped forwards, sand dusting from the bottom of her shoes as she followed the nine tails. People around her walked up to her and happily greeted her, and she greeted them back, but as she noticed that people greeted Naruto, he wouldn’t greet them back. After what seemed like hours for her, she finally followed him home, stopping outside of his window which held his bedroom. Her eyes scanned the dusty room and she frowned when she saw a hint of blood on one of his outfit’s sleeves. It was on the ground beside the bed. She could only see the left sleeve but that was all she needed to see.

Was he ambushed by a stranger?

No, just by looking around, no one had dared to enter but Naruto himself. Sitting down on the slanted roof outside of Naruto’s bedroom window, Sakura perched herself neatly and waited, her eyes closing.

-Line Break-

When Naruto cleaned himself, he stopped in front of the fridge. His hands were sweaty and his neck was clammy, making his hair stick to him. His back and forehead were covered in sweat as he breathed hard. He closed his eyes and when he did, they burned intensely. He gasped and his eyes flew open tiredly. Damn it. Not yet. Slipping his fingers off of the fridge’s handle, he ignored the hungry growl he got and went inside his bedroom, closing the door rather softly and he turned on the light, making him hiss. 

He immediately turned off the light was stood there, rocking slowly back and forth. He turned slowly and his eyes travelled to his shirt that was on the ground. He flinched at the blood of his own, splattered on the floor. He couldn’t help but cringe at the amount he managed to lose.  
Grimacing at the pain he received when he pushed his sleeve up, he went over to the nightstand and opened it, revealing a kunin. He grabbed a lighter and inflamed it. After it was steaming red, he put the source of heat down and inhaled sharply and he lowered the hot Kunin on his thigh.

The pain made him grimace hard, but he pressed harder into his thigh and the hot metal went through, his skin peeling and slicing open, blood pooling around the Kunin and spilling down his thigh.  
He quickly pulled the knife out after twisting it sideways and gasped, tears spilling. He dropped the kunin and it fell to the floor with a metal clank and Naruto slumped to the floor with a shaky breath. He felt himself going lightheaded and he passed out, his hands numb and shaking.

(Sakura)

When Sakura heard a loud metallic clatter as if it hit the ground and a soft thud, she jolted and quickly looked in the fox’s window to see that there was blood everywhere. The yellow-haired companion was on his side. His back showed half of his side to her as she lay on the left side of the bed on the ground. Her first instant was to yell out his name in terror, her own voice not reaching her ear, but she guessed it reached others, but she didn’t care, as she tackled into his window and flipped onto the bed. She rushed to her boyfriend’s best friend and screamed high pitched, covering her mouth, sobbing now as she saw the scene.

His arms were cut deeply along with deep wounds all over his arms and thighs. It tortured her just to look at her.”Kakashi!” Sakura’s sore and cracked voice screamed in terror, hiccupping as she sobbed loudly. There was a kunin covered in blood that lay beside Naruto’s foot. half of his lower body was covered in blood as she measured the deep cut. It looked liked someone had thrashed the weapon in his thigh and twisted it many times for torture and pulled it out. Her hands shook heavily as she pulled Naruto’s body on his back, away from the bed, a pool of blood dragging underneath him.

She held out her hands in front of his thigh and closed her eyes, her chest heaving up and down shakily as she sobbed, her tears going on his chest. A green/blue circle light appeared on his thigh. 

When she opened her eyes again, flashes of Naruto cutting his arms came into her view. His dull eyes looked at her as she sobbed more, the tears not stopping. Her shoulders shook and she shook her head, her short hair waving in her face. Her headband fell off her head and fell to the ground with a clatter. She sobbed loudly as she reverted her healing to another part of his body that was badly injured.

There was a stomp behind her, and she was pulled from Naruto. She gasped loudly and blinked through her tears and saw team seven and other people in the room. People swarmed her and asked her multiple questions, but someone shouted something and everyone stopped. “Naruto is badly injured!” she heard her sensei yell over the crowd. He picked him up.”Get Sakura cleaned up, Sasuke,” He ordered.”The rest of you clean this mess and find any personal information and hand it to me at the infirmary-” There was a hesitation, but he turned towards Sakura and frowned, his face softening. ”Thank you for your work,” he said before flashing away. 

(Kakashi)

How did I not know that it would lead to this? I’m his teacher damnit! I knew he was cutting, I knew he was depressed, I knew something was wrong with him, how could I allow this to happen?! I felt the blood from my student leak on my hands and drip off as I run through the village, parents and kids gasping and stilling at the sight of him. I tried to keep my composure as I burst through the hospital and saw Tsunade standing there with a chart in her hands.

She turned towards us and froze at the sight of us. Her face went pale and the chart fell out of her hands and went to the floor.”H-h-ho-” Her voice shook as she cleared her throat and put on an expression I couldn’t read.

I step forwards, my eyes pleading as I desperately try to hold myself together.”He doesn’t have much time left-” I shove him forwards in y hands towards her.”Please!” She nods and yells something I can’t by the ringing in my ears. She takes him from my hands and suddenly he’s on a white table and people are instructing orders all around that my vision is spinning. They’re running into the O.R with him, wheels clouding my thoughts. My vision slurs and somebody grabs my arm and back and leads me to a sitting chair.

“You look like a ghost just fooled you,” A male’s voice tells me. I shakily look over and see Iruka smiling sadly at me.”-and at this point in your vision, I think one might’ve,” He chuckled. I shook as I chuckled with him, but it died down as I looked away and stood, walking to the O.R.

“Kakashi, take it easy, I don’t think that’s a good idea-” Iruka stated, but I ignore him as I look through the door’s window. Naruto was under a white sheet and a lot of people were surrounding him. I saw Tsunade standing over him, her hands placed in the sheet. Her hair was up in a messy bun, but I could tell that seeing like Naruto like this it brought up un-welcomed memories in her past.

Staggering backwards, I shook my head as Iruka clutched me firmly from falling. I inhaled heavily and nodded, meeting his eyes.”Y-yea I think that’s true.” I whispered, chuckling a bit as I flinched and stood up more. I turned towards the exit and walked out of the building with him.

There was silence, but Iruka stopped in front of the bar and looked hopeful, but sad at the same time.”Come on, with what you just saw, I think a few drinks wouldn’t hurt,”

I stood there, looking at him, but I nod, finally agreeing with no note of my voice speaking and walked in and took a seat at the bar. It was loud, but I didn’t mind it.

“Kakashi!” Sakura’s voice wailed loudly for me as I froze in my spot.”Naruto!” She screamed terrified. My heart skipped a bit as I dropped the ice cream I was eating and I ran towards Naruto’s apartment, gritting my teeth. Please let no bad happen to him. He’s only a child.

I finally reached his house and when I barge in, people follow behind me, Sasuke was the first one behind me. I stop and I look at the scene. There was blood everywhere and it made me shudder. My heart broke when I stared at Naruto’s dull eyes. His outfit was drenched in his own blood and I looked at Sakura. She was crying hysterically. I couldn’t blame her. Her hands were bloody from the yellow idiot’s blood. Her hands shook heavily and I quickly took action. Sasuke took Sakura in his arms, ut her eyes were on Naruto’s body. She wasn’t really here.

I took Naruto, but my comrade’s students kept yelling at Sakura that I yelled over everybody. The girl just saw her teammate try and commit suicide, now they’re yelling at her? 

“Naruto is badly injured!” I yelled, my eyes rolling over, Ino and Sei. Sasuke met my eyes and nodded.”The rest of you clean this mess and find any personal information and hand it to me at the infirmary-” I looked at Sakura who was still crying, but had quieted down with Sasuke at her side and smiled sadly at her. I thanked her and I turned and ran out of the window.

“Kakashi,” Iruka’s voice shook me out of my thoughts and I turned to him, embarrassed. He held a shot out in front of me and frowned. ”-take this,’ I reached up and slowly took the shot of alcohol out of his hands and pressed it to my lips.”It’ll help with the pain,”

What pain?

Nodding, I take off my mask and I down the shot, the burning substance going over my tongue and went down my throat. I gasped and coughed. Iruka laughed and clapped my back and leaned in my vision.”Strong huh?”

I laugh with him and nod.”Horrible-” I pause as a sweet texture releases in my tastebuds.”Sweet?” I frown.”What is this?” I asked as he handed me another one.  
“Apparently it's tequila,” He answered.

One-shot after another, I felt myself relax and I grinned more. I felt happier. Looser.

(Iruka)

When I found Kakashi sad and all alone in the emergency room, I thought giving him a drink or two would be a good idea to cheer him up, get his mind off of the pain he went through after what Naruto did to himself, and it worked at first. But as the night got heavier, so did the pace of wanting the pain to go away. Drink after drink, it came to fast and suddenly I was offered one. It was a foolish move to get drunk alone with him with no one to help us after, but seeing Kakashi hurt and lost, seeing Naruto in a state like that, Sakura cry with Sasuke? It wasn’t a normal event. Besides, would Naruto do it again? We don’t know and because we don’t know, more pain and worry come after the feeling of dread and despair.

When I realize what I’m doing, the alcohol had already slipped down my throat. I had lost count of how many Kakashi had drunken, and now I myself, had lost track. Only the bartender knew and we couldn’t address him properly. Soon, I gave up and drank as much as we could before the bartender kicked us out. I clung on Kakashi’s neck, laughing with him until we could no longer. We sat on the benches we had found while walking and sat in silence, heavy thick silence hung strongly on our shoulders. Kakashi hiccuped.”T-thanks for the help, Iruka,” He slurred, moving his head towards his companion, but stopped himself before he would fall over. His headband had left his forehead and his mask was gone, so his left eye pierced through me drunkenly. Both of our cheeks were pink and we were both hiccuping.

I nodded and looked down at my feet sadly.”Just helping out a friend,” I slurred back.”-I bet that wasn’t easy to go through,” I muttered. I knew Kakashi had heard because he tensed immediately. I nodded.”I can’t imagine what Naruto is going through,”

Kakashi laughed sadly and agreed with me.”-but we can’t feel what Naruto feels,”

When I looked over at him, his smile was sad.”We didn’t know how he felt,”

Kakashi scoffed, disappointed. “But he’s merely showing us how,”

“Don’t you think he didn’t tell us is because he didn’t want to burden us with his feelings?”

Kakashi went silent and looked away. His shoulders hunched and he stilled, biting his lip. “But I’m his teacher, his sensi, he’s supposed to come to me when he’s in trouble or is disturbed!” He grunted and his hand balled into a fist.”I could’ve helped him-”

Iruka interrupted him and put his hand on his shoulder.”You helped all you could. He knows that,”

Kakashi sighed.”I hope so,”

(Naruto)

Pain held a strong grip at my side as it stung its heat into my skin. I grunted as I gasped, my eyes fluttering open. Where am I?


End file.
